de l' enfance à la vie adulte
by brunehide
Summary: la vie de Vermouth avant son entrée dans l' organisation


-1La journée allait bientôt se terminer. Peu à peu , les enfants quittèrent l' aire de jeux pour rentrer dans le cocon familial. Tous , sauf une petite fille de 7 ans pleurnichant dans un coin. Elle ne portait qu' une vieille robe rayée qui à la vue des multiples traces d ' aiguilles avait du être reprisée pas mal de fois pourtant si elle avait relevé la tête, on aurait tout de suite vu un charmant petit minois, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus malicieux ainsi que de quelques mèches blondes rebelles qui parsemaient son petit visage. Ce denier caractérisait toute la naïveté et l' innocence qu' on avait à cet age là.

Une femme s'approcha doucement de la fillette,elle était en tout point pareil à la petite fille sauf que ce qui se dessinait sur son beau visage était un mélange d' anxiété et de fatigue. L' enfant à l' arrivée de la femme se redressa et lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

La femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine se précipita vers la fillette en s' écriant  
-Mais enfin...Sharon, qu' est ce que tu fais là?Pourquoi n ' es tu rentrée à la maison?Il s' est passé quelque chose à l' école? Tu t' es fait embêtée par les autres?C'est à propos de çà?

Sa fille lui adressa un petit sourire gêné, sa mère soupira .Ne la laisseront ils jamais tranquille? elle savait qui était derrière tout cela. A l ' époque quand elle avait emménagé ici avec son mari, elle était heureuse, elle avait enfin un foyer, tout le monde était gentil avec elle.  
Mais voila , son mari était mort peu de temps après la naissance de sa leur fille Sharon et elle devint alors une rivale potentielle pour toutes les femmes du voisinage car elle était très belle , tous les hommes ne pouvaient s ' empêcher de se retourner derrière elle et leurs femmes ne pouvaient pas le supporter. Elles commencèrent donc à lancer des rumeurs peu élogieuses sur Elisa Vineyard qui se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

Les adultes en parlaient devant leurs enfants, ceux- ci qui en parlaient dans la cour de récréation pour le répéter à la fille de la principale intéressée.  
Celle- ci s' écriait alors avec des larmes de colère et de dégoût pour ces monstres qui salissaient sa mère:  
-Vous mentez!!!! maman n' est pas comme cela!!!!!

Lorsque l' école se terminait, elle courait se réfugier dans l ' enceinte de l' église de son quartier pour y prier le ciel de l' aider car à cette époque elle était très croyante.   
Agenouillée, on l' entendait marmonner des choses telles que:

"s' il vous plait , mon Dieu, protégez maman et moi et faites que les gens arrêtent de dire des choses méchantes sur maman qui la font souffrir"

La prière finie, elle se précipita chez elle, l' air réjouit

Lorsque la jeune enfant revint enfin chez elle, un frisson glacial la parcourut, elle entra doucement dans le minable petit délabré. Quand elle vit la scène , son coeur ne fit qu' un bond, sa mère gisait inerte sur le sol crasseux , les bras le long du corps, les yeux mi - clos.

Sharon se précipita dans un élan auprès de sa mère pour tenter de la réveiller. Cependant , elle retira vite sa main du contact glacé de sa mère. Elle comprit soudainement que sa maman qu' elle aimait tant avait du " partir là- haut"et que désormais elle était toute seule sans personne sur qui compter. Elle qui avait cru en Dieu, en qui elle avait mis toute sa confiance l' avait trahie.

Ne pouvant plus supporter cette vision d ' horreur , elle quitta l ' appartement précipitamment, secouée de frissons de panique et de pleurs si bien qu' elle ne s ' aperçu pas de la présence de l' homme habillé uniquement de noir qui se dirigeait vers elle en fumant .Elle se cogna à lui et tomba brutalement sur le sol .L' homme émit un grognement et la releva.

-gamine , tu devrais regarder ou tu mets les pieds, sinon un beau jour on va finir par te marcher dessus!!!!!!  
C' est quoi ton nom?

-Sha...Sharon Vineyard.

-Dis moi pourquoi pleures -tu ainsi, Sharon?

La fillette prit une minute de réflexion pour répondre, elle n' avait pas envie de partager sa vie intime avec quelqu' un qu' elle ne connaissait même pas. Maintenant, elle devait se méfier de tous les hommes, ne se laisserait plus dicter sa conduite par un quelconque individu. Dans tous les cas, elle n' aurait plus jamais confiance en l' être humain qui avait oser détruire celle qu' elle aimait plus que tout au monde : sa mère. 

Elle répliqua d 'une voix enjouée :

- A secret makes a woman woman

L' homme resta bouche bée pendant un moment sous l' effet de surprise; finalement , il laissa s' échapper un petit rire. Il pensa en lui même: 

"décidément, cette gosse est bien étrange" 

Audacieusement, elle lui demanda s' il ne voulait pas l' emmener avec lui car elle était loin d' être idiote, elle savait quel genre d' homme il devait être et qu'il n' était sûrement pas dans le quartier par hasard à moins d' exécuter un contrat. Elle savait également que le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas moisir dans ce quartier, pour survivre, c' était de partir avec cet homme. De plus, elle savait qu' il y avait beaucoup d ' enfants qui étaient élevés dans des organisations criminelles alors pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance là- bas. Elle serait sans doute mieux acceptée qu' ici.

Alors qu' il allait refuser de prendre la fillette sous son aile, cette dernière lui adressa un regard noir glacial qui le figea sur place. C' était exactement le même regard qu ' avait tous les membres de l' organisation à qui il appartenait. Sans un mot, il fit signe à l' enfant de grimper dans sa voiture. La fillette adressa un dernier regard à son quartier mais lorsqu' elle entra dans la voiture, un rictus sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Oh Vermouth réveilles- toi !! on a encore du boulot à terminer

-Ne sois pas si impatient, Gin. En plus je viens juste de faire un mauvais rêve 

-ah oui?à propos de quoi?

- Voyons gin, A SECRET MAKES A WOMAN WOMAN

- tu me dégoûtes! 


End file.
